


Trespassing

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meeting, Gen, Ian has a nosy puppy, Trespassing, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fuck are you doing in my garden?!" The man's angry voice luckily helped Ian unfreeze and his first reaction was lifting his hands, palms towards the guy to hopefully be somewhat placating and come off as harmless. His neighbor looked like he could kick his ass around the blog if he wanted to and that was most definitely not on the ginger's to-do-list of the day.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to trespass," Ian tried smiling at the guy but it didn't seem to help his situation in any way.</p><p>"You broke off a piece of the fence but you didn't mean to trespass? Never heard anything more believable," the guy huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest while downright stabbing Ian with his intense stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. _My dog just ran through the doggie door to your house, please let me go in an get it._

A bead of sweat trickled down Ian's temple and was instantly wiped away with the back of his hand, even though it didn't make any sense because it was hot as fuck and his air condition had some kind of malfunction lately - it was either not working at all or turning his apartment into a damn freezer. Both things not exactly welcome in this summer's heat wave. The redhead reached for his cola, listened to the barely audible clinking of the almost melted ice cubes against the glass, and gulped down some of the remotely cool liquid to at least pretend it had any effect against the heat. The sound of low whimpering caught his attention a few seconds later and he could already imagine that his pet probably wanted to head into the small garden attached to his ground-level apartment. Ian knew it didn't make any sense to meet this plea for him to open the door, because his canine would spend about five minutes outside, notice it was even hotter and more unbearable despite of the shadow the dried up bushes spent, and promptly scratch at the door to be let back in. But the redhead was one of those pet-owners who on one hand understood their dog was messing with them and on the other hand complied anyway when the little bugger begged for something - for whatever reasons. Who could say no to those adorable puppy eyes, right?

"Okay, okay. Just gimme a sec!" Ian sighed and got up when the sound of claws on plastic - aka the frame of the patio door - reached his ears and he padded on bare feet towards the noise. He rounded the corner from the small open kitchen to the living room and immediately spotted the small canine that welcomed him with a happy bark. The animal was called Sergeant and especially Ian's older brother Lip would probably never fail to laugh at this fact because with such a name you would probably expect a big, evil sort of dog and not...a fluffy toy poodle that basically looked like a plush teddy-bear with all the brown curls covering his tiny body. Ian had admittedly planned on getting something like a pit bull or something similar, just not a too big breed, but in the end he had fallen in love with this little fella and decided to stick with the name anyway.

"There you go, buddy," the redhead said when he opened the patio door and Sergeant scurried outside in a hurry, yipped a few times and lifted his snout up in the air to pick up some scent that went unnoticed by Ian's human nose. He shook his head in amusement and was about to shut the door to keep the slightly hotter air from outside from getting into his already too heated apartment but he froze when Sergeant suddenly sprinted towards the old wooden fence separating his premises from the neighbours'. Ian was aware of the fact that one of the boards was loose and the small animal obviously knew about it as well because it pressed against said board and two seconds later the toy poodle disappeared in the garden next to Ian's. The redhead called out after the little dog, ordered him to get his ass back right the fuck now, but of course he was actively ignored and could only watch in disbelieve as his canine crossed the small patch of grass called a garden and then he disappeared through a dog door into some stranger's apartment. Fucking great!

Ian huffed and of course he had no other choice than go and fetch this cheeky little shit before he could do any damage to whomever-lived-there's interior. The logical step would be to put on shoes, leave the apartment and head to the neighbour's front door but the redhead's brain was obviously melted by the heat and that's how he found himself loosening the board at the fence some more and detach it, to squeeze himself through the resulting gap. His mind didn't remind him of the fact that this counted as trespassing and for some reason Ian had been sure it would work to magically get Sergeant back outside and head back without being noticed. Of course the fence gate to his left swung open just as he stumbled onto the dry, yellow-ish brown grass and he saw himself confronted with...a surprisingly sexy, yet very angry looking dark-haired young man with piercing blue eyes that made the redhead question if looks really couldn't kill.

"The fuck are you doing in my garden?!" The man's angry voice luckily helped Ian unfreeze and his first reaction was lifting his hands, palms towards the guy to hopefully be somewhat placating and come off as harmless. His neighbor looked like he could kick his ass around the blog if he wanted to and that was most definitely not on the ginger's to-do-list of the day.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to trespass," Ian tried smiling at the guy but it didn't seem to help his situation in any way.

"You broke off a piece of the fence but you didn't mean to trespass? Never heard anything more believable," the guy huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest while downright stabbing Ian with his intense stare.

"Uh...that's just...My-my dog, he ran into your house through the doggie door and I just wanted to get him," Ian explained and his neighbour's expression became even more wary - he clearly didn't believe a word the redhead said.

"So, what, you thought you'd break into my apartment to get your fucking dog bag??"

"I...didn't think that far..." Ian admitted with a sheepish grin, rubbing his neck with one hand and realizing how unbelievably stupid this whole move had been. He should have gone to the front door and rang but, no, Ian Gallagher preferred to trespass onto other people's property and make the supposedly new neighbour deem him insane. Good job!

"Assuming the story is correct and that you indeed have a dog that went into my apartment - what's the dog's name?" The man asked and something similar to amusement crept into the icy blue of his gorgeous eyes.

"Uhm...that's...his name is...Sergeant," Ian mumbled with another sheepish grin plastered on his face and maybe he suddenly regretted the choice of this name because it did really feel a little embarrassing to tell a hot stranger that you named your dog Sergeant. The guy arched his eyebrows, probably waiting for Ian to reveal his answer as a joke, and then he huffed - clearly amused now.

"Are you fucking serious??" The brunette almost snorted and tried to compose himself and get back to the impassive glaring from before. "Let's go look for you _Sergeant_ , then, shall we?"

"Yes, please. I really hope he didn't make a mess of your place. He's a little unpredictable when it comes to new environments. Oh, and my name is Ian, by the way," the redhead extended his hand for his new acquaintance to shake but all it did was elicit another soft snort from the guy, who turned away and headed towards his patio door to unlock it.

"'m Mickey," came the slightly late reply but Ian almost beamed at the back of the brunette's head anyway because he was unnecessarily happy about having a name to his sexy new neighbour. "And I'm still not so sure this dog really exis--" Mickey was cut off by a high pitched bark and then Sergeant jumped in front of the stranger in all his tiny glory, giving a more playful than threatening growl.

"Wait...that! _That_ is your dog?! The one named _Sergeant_??"

Ian didn't even have the chance to answer because the question was followed by another snort and then full on laughter. The response reminded Ian quite a bit of Lip's who had reacted almost the same. The ginger could feel his face heating up in embarrassment, even though his heart betrayed him by actually being somewhat charmed by the sound of Mickey's laughter. At least he certainly left a memorable first impression - hopefully a primarily good one.


End file.
